


The Unforeseeable Consequences of Theft

by PhoenixStartedtheFire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Lily Evans Potter, Banter, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Historical Fantasy, Inspired by Tangled (2010), M/M, Multiple Pairings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV James Potter, POV Multiple, POV Sirius Black, Sarcasm, Swearing, Threats of Violence, Tropes, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStartedtheFire/pseuds/PhoenixStartedtheFire
Summary: Sirius Black is on the run from the royal guards. James Potter is missing. And Remus Lupin has no idea how he got dragged into this.Featuring an elusive pebble, necromancy, and an unexpected but really quite predictable love story.A Tangled inspired Wolfstar/Jily fic.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Misfortunes and Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking and entering with the unwelcome surprise of a death threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first attempt at an AU like this. I got an idea for a Tangled inspired fic and just kinda started writing it.

“Prongs? James? I swear if you’re fucking with me, I will kill you.” A boy, no, a  _ man _ with shaggy black hair and devilish good looks whispered into the night to seemingly nobody. He sighed after a second of silence and leaned on a wall of a nearby stone cottage. He looked up at the sky to see the stars twinkling down at him. As if they were mocking him for losing his best friend and partner in crime. He glared at them and felt for the smooth stone in his pocket. At least  _ that _ was still there. He had a sudden urge to throw the stupid pebble into the black night. 

He was told that it had magical properties, which was why he and James stole the stupid thing in the first place. It was heavily guarded enough that they believed it. But now that the man was holding it, it felt useless. Was there perhaps a certain way to activate it? A spell or incantation? The old man at the pub made it seem believable enough at the time but now, looking back on it, there was something off about the way he spoke. He spoke in a mystical way that sounded outdated. Like he was meant to be in some much earlier and more sophisticated time period. Something about the way his blue eyes sparkled from behind his glasses seemed almost mesmerising. He told the two boys, no,  _ men _ , about a magical stone that the king had locked up in the depths of his castle. He said that the stone was highly valuable and had unique magical properties that one would kill to get their hands on. 

But moping about it wasn’t doing any good. The moon’s position in the sky told him it was past midnight. He would never make any progress looking for James in the dark when his stomach was grumbling frustratingly and his body was aching for a rest. He looked into the window of the small stone house that he was resting against. The inside was dark and empty. He walked around the house and tried the doorknob of the wooden door. It was unlocked. He figured that if nobody lived there, it would be fine if he slept there for the night. He stepped into the small cottage and the wooden floorboards creaked under his feet. The door slammed shut loudly behind him and he flinched. He looked back at the door but nothing was there. He shivered in the warm summer night as he moved forward. 

A nagging feeling in the back of his mind told him something wasn’t right. And that suspicion was proven correct when he came face to face with a frying pan. He staggered back in surprise at the sudden confrontation with kitchenware. 

“Alright, I don’t know who the fuck you are or how you found me but you better step the fuck back unless you fancy yourself dead.” A voice came from the other end of the frying pan. It was hard to tell who the person was in the darkroom but it was unmistakably a male’s voice. 

He took a step back and held his hands up in surrender, “Dead? Don’t you think you’re being a little dramatic?” He asked facetiously. 

“Think you’re funny, do you?” 

“A bit.” He confessed. “Now, why don’t you lower that before you hurt someone, more specifically  _ me _ , and we can talk this little misunderstanding out like men. Yeah?” He offered. 

The boy scoffed, “Misunderstanding? You mean it’s a misunderstanding that you want to give me up to the King?” 

“What? Why would I want to do that?” He asked. “Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot. I have no idea who you are and I can promise you that I would be the  _ last  _ person that would turn you over to the King.” 

“I don’t believe you.” 

He sighed impatiently. This was going nowhere. “Kid,” He addressed him in an exasperated tone. And though the boy sounded as though he was around his own age, he still felt the need to exert some form of dominance over him. “I’m on the run from the King myself. So it would be pretty hypocritical and downright  _ stupid _ of me to hand you over.” 

The boy seemed to consider this for a second and his grip on the frying pan loosened. “If you’re not here to capture me, then why are you here?” 

He hesitated for a brief second before deciding it was probably best to tell the truth. “I was being chased, I saw this seemingly empty house and went inside. End of story.” It wasn’t exactly a  _ lie _ . He just wanted to spare this boy all the sordid details of his predicament. Namely the  _ reason _ he was being chased. 

The boy sighed and lowered his frying pan. There was the sound of a match being lit and the small room they were in was aglow with a dim orange flame from a candle. 

“Well, this house  _ isn’t _ empty. So you can leave now.” The boy stared him down with warm brown eyes. He had a head full of light brown curls and was quite tall. He was all shadows though in the candlelight so it was hard to see much else. 

“Can’t I stay the night? I’ll be gone before dawn, I promise.” 

“And get arrested for harbouring a fugitive?” The boy asked, “I don’t think so. Get lost.” 

“By the sounds of it, you’re a fugitive as well.” 

“It’s...complicated.” 

He smiled, “Then we can be on the run from the law together.” He walked past the boy and into the small kitchen. “Anyways, I’m starving. Do you know how to use that thing for something other than murder?” 

The boy followed him into the kitchen, “Hey, wait! I never said you could stay!” He protested. 

“Do you think it’s too early for eggs and bacon?” He wondered aloud, searching the pantries for something that looked edible. 

“You can’t just come into  _ my  _ house and eat  _ my  _ food!” 

“Can and will. What did you say your name was again?” 

“I didn’t.” The boy said reluctantly. 

“That’s a nice name. Your mum give it to you?” 

The boy huffed impatiently, “No. That is not my name.” 

“Then would you be so kind as to tell me what your name  _ is _ rather than what it’s not?” 

“Remus. You?” The boy, Remus, seemed to have given up trying to force him out of the kitchen and sat on top of one of the counters. 

“Sirius. How do we feel about bread for an early breakfast?” 

“Plain bread?” Remus asked. 

“Well, it’s all I could find. You’re a terrible host, you know that?” 

“And  _ you’re _ a terrible guest. There’s jam in the cupboard.” 

Sirius smiled, pleased that Remus was complying. He wondered what James would think about the predicament he had gotten himself into. James was usually a lot better with situations like this than Sirius. But he thought he was doing alright. He sliced some bread and spread some of the jam that Remus pointed out on two stale pieces of it. “So, what’d you get yourself in trouble for? Bad hospitality?” 

Remus rolled his eyes and picked up his slice of bread. “Maybe I’d be more hospitable if my guest didn’t break into my house in the middle of the night.” 

“Didn’t answer the question.” Sirius pointed out after taking a bite of his breakfast. 

“Nothing gets past you, does it?” 

“Not usually, no. Now, are you going to murder me in my sleep?” Sirius asked. 

Remus hummed contemplatively, “Thinking about it.” 

“Could you at least do it quickly? I don’t have the time for a slow and painful death. Got places to be.” 

“I don’t usually take requests but I’ll see what I can do.” Remus quipped nonchalantly. He lit another candle and Sirius finally got a good view of his face. Remus had a long jagged scar that ran across the bridge of his nose. Along with one that dragged across his right cheek and stretched to his neck. There was a sprinkling of freckles dispersed across his tan skin and the light from the candles danced on his skin in a way that made it almost impossible for Sirius to look away. 

Remus looked at Sirius with a puzzled expression. “What’s…” He went to ask but then he reached up to touch his face and frowned. “Oh.” He said in a disappointed sort of tone and got down from the counter. Sirius realised just then that he fucked it up. He didn’t know  _ what  _ he fucked up. But he knew that it was irreversibly fucked up. And he had no idea what to do about it. But after a brief second of panic, he realised that it’s not really his problem. Why would he care if he hurt this stranger’s feelings? “There’s a bedroom down the hall you can sleep in. You have to be out by midday.” 

“Got it,” Sirius said and gave a kind of awkward nod, staring down at his half-eaten bread. He lost his appetite. He placed the slice on the counter and tried to knock some sense into himself. Remus showed him to an empty bedroom and left. There was a warm draft coming from the open window in the darkroom. Sirius sat on the bed and sighed, making a mental promise to himself that he would set off and find James when he woke up.  _ If he’s still alive. _ His brain provided unhelpfully. He blinked and shook his head to try to get that awful image out of his head. He sighed and laid down, hoping for sleep to come over him quickly. 


	2. The Red Haired Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Potter had always had a thing for redheads.

James Potter couldn’t see. Which was concerning as eyesight was a pretty important sense to have. Especially since he has no idea where he is. It was bright. And it was a natural kind of bright from the sun. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, foolishly hoping that would cure his myopia. It didn’t, of course. The world still remained blurry and shapeless. He felt around him, thinking that they might have fallen off but all he could feel was soft bed sheets. Bedsheets? That would imply that he was in a bed. But whose bed? And how did he get there? The last thing he remembered was...was Sirius calling out to him. Telling him to follow him. Everything went black after that. 

There was the sound of a door opening and James turned his head to the direction of the sound. There was a red blob coming towards him and he backed away from it. 

“You’re awake.” The blob remarked dryly. It sounded feminine. 

“Where are my glasses?” James asked. Because he decided that the ability to see should be his first priority. 

“They’re right here. God, you’re blind.” It said and James couldn’t help but feel slightly offended. It was true, of course. But it still hurt. She, and James was relatively certain that it was a she, slid the frames onto his face. That was better. He blinked a few times to get used to them. 

It took everything in James not to pinch himself at that moment. Because standing in front of him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. She had slightly tousled dark auburn hair. Her skin was fair and flawless and her deep green eyes stood out amongst the paleness of her face. He must have been staring because she cleared her throat and waved a hand in front of his face. 

“Hello? Are you there?” She asked. 

James blinked once and shook his head, as to clear his thoughts. “Yeah. Er, who are you?” 

She rolled her eyes, “I’m Lily. Lily Evans. I found you out by my vegetable patch last night and figured I’d take you in before the rabbits get to you. They can be surprisingly nasty this time of year.” 

“Oh. Right. Sorry ‘bout that. I’m James Potter.” He reached out his hand to shake hers. She didn’t take it. 

She gave one humourless laugh and shook her head in disbelief. “Of course you are.” She said in an exasperated voice. “Of course  _ I  _ would just happen to come across one of the most wanted men in the country. Of  _ course _ .” She muttered to herself. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You stole the stone, didn’t you? The palace guards have been looking all over for you and Sirius Black.” She explained. 

“Damnit.” He swore to himself. “I really appreciate your accommodation, Evans, but I’ve got to run.” He got off of the bed but Lily stood in the doorway, blocking his path. 

“Like hell you are. No, I’m taking you to the palace.” She said sternly. “I can’t be getting myself arrested for being an accomplice to your idiocy.” 

“Idiocy? Evans please, that was a wonderfully thought out plan.” James defended. 

She scoffed, “Yeah. Right until you passed out in my garden like a loon.”

"Well, it was great until  _ that _ happened." James amended. 

“Sure it was.” She commented sarcastically. “Now sit your arse back on that bed.” She ordered. 

James considered his options. He could push past her. It wouldn’t be very difficult. Lily was short and slender. James could easily pick her up and move her out of the way. But he didn’t really want it to come to that. The other option was to do as he was told and sit back on the bed. But that would feel demeaning. He shouldn’t let this random woman boss him around. Especially since she’s just going to turn him in.  _ But she’s pretty. _ His brain supplied unhelpfully.

He sighed, thinking of what Sirius would do in his place. And that thought made his mind up for him. 

“C’mon Evans. Don’t make me do this.” He pleaded. 

She cocked an eyebrow. “Do what?” She challenged and James felt his stomach lurch at her fervent expression. This really wasn’t the time for that though. He moved a step closer towards her but didn’t make much progress before he fell flat on the stone floor. 

He felt a throbbing ache in his head as it hit the hard ground. “Was that necessary?” He asked with a groan, trying to sit up. 

“Yes. And I’ve got that and more up my sleeve so don’t even try to get away.” 

He just sighed, “Point taken.” He said in a defeated voice. 

She gave him a satisfied grin. “That’s what I thought.” She said smugly. James stood up, rubbing the back of his head. “Now sit there,” She gestured to the bed, “while I figure out our means of transportation. And don’t even  _ think  _ about escaping. Understood?” 

James did as he was told, feeling quite silly for taking orders from a girl. But he nodded. “Understood.” He said in a defeated voice. 

She smiled cheekily, “good.” She said and left the room, closing the door behind her. James was doomed. Completely and utterly doomed. He usually thought best in high-stress situations but all his brain was doing at the moment was replaying that smile. Why did his captor have to be a pretty girl with a sense of humour and a keen determination that James had never seen before in any of the girls in town? Even her name was beautiful. Lily. Almost as beautiful as the flower itself. James would argue that she was more so. Flowers didn’t have lovely green eyes and perfect pale skin. What was he thinking about again? 

The door swung open and Lily had put on a black cloak over her spring green dress. “Come with me.” She invited in an annoyed voice. “The trip to the palace will be two days on foot so we’d better get moving.” 

James got up and felt a bit weak on his feet. He wasn’t sure if that was because of the soft hand that was pulling on his arm, or because he couldn’t remember the last time that he had eaten. A grumbling in his stomach told him that it was probably the latter. 

“I’m hungry.” He said and it sounded more whiney than he had intended it to. He cleared his throat, trying to sound less like a child. “I mean, can we get some food?” He asked. 

Lily turned to face him and let go of his arm. “Really?” She asked exasperatedly.

“What? I can’t control when I get hungry.” He defended himself. 

She sighed, “There’s a pub not too far from here. We can stop there.” 

“Wonderful,” said James as they entered the outdoors. The sun was beating on them but there was an incessant breeze that kept them from overheating. James followed Lily’s lead, telling himself that he would wait until after they had eaten to plan his escape. After all, it was never good to scheme on an empty stomach. 


End file.
